The God of Mischief
by mysillykitten264
Summary: What happens when Loki meets Jane's sexy sister Ever? Things may escalate fairly quickly if someone doesn't do something soon..


The God of Mischief

"She's very pretty. What are you going to do with her?" I hear a deep voice ask, then footsteps coming my way.

"If you touch her, I will have you burn where you stand," says another voice, almost bored, but protective.

I jerk to a sitting position, and look around. I just startled a huge blue…_thing_, and a man who stands next to it snaps his head to me. They are standing in a huge white room, without a smudge anywhere. There are rows of beds, but I'm the only one occupying one. I look at the man again. How is everyone is this freaky place hot? Other than that giant blue person. With red eyes. Creep.

"Hello, sweetheart." Says the giant

"I will kill you," says the man to him.

"Loki, calm down."

Loki! I scoot back away from them on the bed.

Loki smirks, "She's scared."

"What do you want?" I ask

"You t-," begins the giant

"Out!" yells Loki

I flinch, surprised by how loud he could be. He seems relatively quiet, but not soft- no way with what little I've heard.

He runs out, shaking the bed with his heavy feet.

"Now, I need you to help me."

"Help you? No way."

"Why ever not?"

"You're a liar, and you almost killed Thor!"

He looks at me.

"How do you know? Surely he couldn't have told you that in the little time I gave him."

I think back…and I have no idea how I knew.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully.

"Are you sad?" he asks, not really showing emotion even then. Can he even feel sympathetic? He's only been angry and irritated from what I've seen.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Why?"

"My ex is being an - and I've been kidnapped twice." Most everyone would show some emotion other than amusement to that. He's smiling, though. Actually _smiling_!

"Why are you smiling?" I yell, furious. How is that anywhere near funny?

His smile fades faster than it came, "You expect me to be sympathetic? I got abandoned by my father as a baby because I was too _small_, and left on a planet _made _of snow and ice. And my fathers' enemy kept me safe so he could _use _me. And, now, he thinks I believe he is on my side. That he actually does love me. I'm not shallow. Besides, I'm not the kind to feel sorry for anyone."

That shuts my anger off, and now I feel bad for shouting at him.

"Loki I-,"

"Forget about it."

I shut my mouth. We sit in silence for a few more seconds.

"Who was that…person?" I ask referring to who was in here

"Oh him? He's my father, Laphe. He's very…perverted…"Answers Loki.

"Oh…what did you need me to help you with?"

"Right. I need a key; it's fairly small, old metal that looks like copper and silver. I heard it was around the area you lived, hidden in a house."

"Live_d_? As in past tense? What do you mean?" I ask nervous

"I mean, you will live here with me."

"With…Laphe? But-,"

"Do not worry about him. He won't bother you; he doesn't live here. And he never really does anything, he only talks that way."

I cross my legs on the bed. He moves closer to sit on the edge. I sit up taller.

"So do you know about the key?" he asks

"No." I lie.

All of a sudden one appears in his hand, out of nowhere. He smirks, "Really?"

"I'm sorry! I had it, you must have taken it." I blurt out.

He laughs. The key disappears, and he looks serious now.

"Then give it to me."

"What? But you just had it."

"No, that my dear friend was an illusion. How can someone be the God of Mischief without illusions?"

I look down, heat flooding my cheeks. I feel really stupid and terrible that I embarrassed myself in front of him. I get the key from my pocket, and hand it to him.

"Do you know what it does?" I ask

"It opens up the gateway to Asgaurd since Heimdall is obsessed with this, anyway. I can bribe him."

I don't reply.

"Why are you acting so…strange?" asks Loki

"I don't know!" I snap. I do know. I am very attracted to this stranger even though he's supposedly going to take over the world. Wait, how do I know that? Who cares, this place is screwed up. And it's annoying.

He just looks at me, not even really glaring. And I feel bad again, why? I don't care if hurt this stupid, moronic, hot, rude- did I just say hot? I did… what? He is, but I mean I wouldn't…would I? I would, and now I'm blushing again.

He's grinning, amused.

"Why is your face red?" He asks, enjoying himself

"I don't know…"

"I know what you were thinking, every word of it." He smirks

My eyes go wide, and I practically jump of the bed and run out the door. He's in the doorway and I wonder if you can die from humiliation. His expression goes from him smiling and then he looks serious. He leans down and kisses me.

On the lips.

Oh. My. God.

Why am I not stopping him? I know why.

He pulls away suddenly, "I'm s-sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"Loki I-," He's gone. I sigh, and go look for my room.

I must find it because I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of yelling. I get up to look where it's coming from.

"I swear if you set one finger on her I will kill you!" yells Loki

"Oh, so you want her all to yourself? You are very greedy, my son." I hear Laufey counter. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"No! I mean yes- but not like that! Oh get out already!"

I hide behind the corner just when he bursts out of the room. I stand there for a minute, my heart pounding. After around five minutes, Loki comes around the corner.

"Ever!" He says in surprise

"Umm…hey?" I say hesitantly

"What are you doing up? It's almost three o'clock in the morning."

"I heard you yelling so I woke up and came to see who it was. I mean because I didn't know if it was you at the time, then I did…"

"Sorry to wake you,"

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

I stand there feeling awkward. Mainly because he _kissed_ me. From what I've heard about him that is something else entirely. I can't even picture him kissing _anyone_. I wonder if it was a dream…no, because my wrist is still a little red from where he gripped it so tight. I hold my wrist into my hand; he notices.

"So…why do you hate Thor and your father…err, Odin?" I ask before he can bring up the other thing.

"Thor? Are you serious? He always put me down; always made sure he was the one who had Odin and Frigga's attention. He would not let me know a thing about being a warrior, someone who doesn't train in magic. I did that only to make sure I was different. Not so they could assume warriors are better! I never got any attention! And when I did it was always to scold me for something Thor had done and blamed me on! And they believed him! They wanted me dead. They should have killed me."

"Loki, they never should have done that. You have every right to be here."

He just looks at me.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asks suddenly

I begin to say no, but I realize I feel like I'm going to fall to the floor any minute. I nod my head.

"Follow me." He says. I follow.

With no warning whatsoever, I am on a frozen planet. I can't see Loki…am I alone? This is not what I thought was going to happen, but the again, I haven't known what to expect from him.

"Ever!" I hear his voice shout, nearly drowned out by the wind.

I head for the voice, straining against the wind and snow hitting my face.

"Ever!" He shouts again, to the right

"I'm over here!"

"Ever!" He sounds panicked

I turn and slam into his back. I fall to the snow with a thud. He's on me in an instant, ready to attack.

"Loki, it's me!"  
>He relaxes, and sees me shivering.<p>

"You must be so cold."

I nod

"Come on then, let's get you warmed up,"

He leans down and pulls me up. I'm shaking so he just picks me up and carries me. I close my eyes, hopefully to stop them from hurting by the cold air. When I open them and look at Loki he's turned blue.

"I'm a frost giant!" he explains with self hatred.

"I don't care."  
>"Haven't you heard the stories?" He looks at me, and when I don't reply, he continues, "Of course not. I forgot most of the Midgaurdian tales are full of happy lies. Well, here, they're full of the awful truth of war, and hunger, and betrayal."<br>"Loki, you aren't a monster." I say, more for me to believe than him.

"You know what mothers tell their children about at night? No? Well let me enlighten you. Frost Giants will come in your sleep and pluck you out of your bed, never to be seen again."

"Well they must be talking about some other giant, because I'm perfectly fine."

"For now," he mutters. "You'll probably freeze to death."

"Will not!" I say even though my hands and feet have gone numb. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"An abandoned civilization."

"Can we get there a bit quicker?" I ask

"Well we can, although you seem a bit dizzy from when I just teleported you. If you don't mind feeling drunk we can."

"I don't care!"

He looks at me serious. "Ever, you're turning blue. You're going to turn to ice."

"I said I don't care."

"Okay, then." He says

The next thing I know I'm in an abandoned…um…living chambers. On some sort of animal skin couch. With a very soft and warm animal skin blanket on top of me. And no Loki. Where is he?

"Loki?" I call, my voice echoing in the cave-like building. Dust and snow fall from the ceiling.

He must have been here, a fire is lit. It would have gone out by now.

I hear Loki's voice half groan half yell my name. What …?

"Loki?" I call, jumping off the couch. I regret it when my bare feet hit the stone floor. "Loki, are you all right?" I turn around a corner and stop literally a centimeter from running into him.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."

"Why did you yell my name? Where were you?"

He hesitates, "I was sleeping. It's very tiring carrying a freezing girl halfway across Jotunheim."

"What!?" I exclaim on the verge of panicking. "He's some kind of rapist! Why the - are we here!?"

"Whoa, calm down love." He takes me in his arms, "He isn't here anymore."

"If he's here I want to go home! I want to go home, anyway!" I yell, kind of fed up with not understanding anything.

"Do you really want to go home? Or are those just words of anger?"

"I…I don't think I want to."

He just nods his head. "I love you because you are intelligent…you're caring…you're just, you. Okay and I'm sorry I can't explain this one thing, but trust me it's because I feel flustered around you. I love you, Ever, and I'm sorry I don't have a very valid reason for why."

I look at him in shock.

"I know you've been through a rough time, but trust me on this- it's not the worst."

And now I am speechless.

"If you wish to leave, I can take you somewhere else-back to Midgard or Asgard if you still want to assist Thor…So what do you want to do?"

I am so surprised by his change in attitude.

"I…I want to stay with you." I say. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's fine, I lived with an arrogant god for my whole life!" he says smiling.

I grin. I'm glad he doesn't hold grudges….or at least on me.

"But seriously, why'd you say my name like that?" I ask.

He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again. "I don't think you'd want to hear it." He tells me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I want to know."

He blushes. Actually blushes. Wow. Okay, this ought to be interesting. "I may have been…how you would say…Ummm…" he trails off.

"Loki. Tell me."

"I don't want to. Do you really wish to hear it?"

"Yes!"

He blushes even deeper. "I was masturbating and thinking of you."

My mouth literally opens in shock. And then I blush. A lot.

"You were…what?!"

"My apologies but while you were laying with me on the couch, you moved you hand in your sleep and touched me," He says, still blushing but he has control of his voice now.

"Like…?"

"There. And, you started rubbing it."

I am shocked.

"I was hard and I knew you wouldn't want to see me like that, so I went in the other room and I eventually started doing that. I'm sorry I woke you when I came." He is sincere. And embarrassed.

Although I would want to see that…

"It's fine…" I say.

Now his mouth is open in shock.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing." He says, refocusing.

I shrug, although I'm really curious. "Let's sit down again." I say, and go over to the couch. Loki sits next to me. "Wake me up if I do that again though, okay? Even though I don't plan on sleeping I might."

"Alright."

I lean my weight on him, and even though I was just sleeping I feel myself getting tired. I think about what he told me, picturing him touching himself and moaning, and I soon fall asleep.

I wake up to Loki's voice, very thick with emotion. "Ever, you need to wake up."

I open my eyes and realize my hand is down his pants. And his dick is in my hand. And it's getting hard. Holy hell.

I quickly take my hand away. "Loki I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…"

His eyes are closed and his head is leaned back. There is a distinct place in his pants and I know he's _very_ hard. "It's fine," he says thickly. He swallows, "Do you remember what you dreamt about?"

"Yes." I answer and blush.

"I was in it. I controlled it. Did you like the dream?"

"Yes…" I answer

"Did you want it to be real?" he asks.

I don't reply. I know what he's asking, and I kiss him on the lips. He moans into the kiss and I can feel it vibrate. Soon we are on a bed, thanks to him teleporting, and he's on top of me.

"Loki…" I say. I'm scared. I've never done this before and I barely know him. I love him but what if he doesn't feel the same way? Then what?

He smiles warmly, "I love you, I've loved you since you were born, but you just didn't know it."

"I-," He cuts me off with a kiss.

"I know you're scared, and it will hurt, but trust me, it will be worth it. Okay?"

I nod yes, because I want this.

He smiles and kisses me again, this time more passionate. Soon his tongue is in my mouth and I'm grinding my hips against him. It offers some relief but not much. We take off our clothes and I'm surprised by how big he is. I feel really nervous.

"It'll be okay."

He kisses my lips, then my neck, my shoulder, my collar bone. He trails his hand down my side, and then up my leg, barely touching it. He lightly slides his fingers over my leg, up closer and closer where I desperately want it. He smirks, and kisses me on the lips. Just as he does this he places a finger just at my entrance, causing my hips to jump up towards his hand.

"You can't have it, until you tell me what it is you want me to do." He whispers in my ear.

"I want…I want you to put it in me." I breathe

He smirks and slowly slides his finger in, causing me to moan loudly.

"Mmmm you like that?" he asks

I nod my head. He slowly pulls out, then in again. Snails pace. I lift my hips as he pulls out, wanting him to stay in me. He smirks again, and puts his finger in his mouth. I'm shocked. I didn't expect that at all.

"You taste amazing."

I blush. He moves down so his head is in between my legs. I'm curious as to what he's about to do. He inhales deeply.

"Loki what-,"

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this."

I open my mouth to protest, but all that comes out is a long, deep moan. He traces the tip of his tongue from just below my entrance to my clit. And holy hell if felt amazing. He does it again, but this time he sucks on my clit. I moan loudly, and fight to keep my body still. He chuckles, sending vibrations through my body. He moves his tongue back down to where my entrance is. He sticks the tip in, just barely, and presses around the inside of me,.

"Christ Loki!"

He smirks and pushes his tongue all the way in and I gasp involuntarily. He pulls out and replaces his tongue with his finger. He puts his mouth over my clit and sucks on it. He stops, and flicks his tongue over it once. Now twice. I moan loudly, and Loki groans in response. I look down and see pre cum dripping from the tip of his dick. I know he's holding back from putting it right in me.

"Loki, I want you to…umm…." I finish my sentence in my mind, knowing he'll understand me.

He looks at me, excited but nervous. "Are you sure, we can wait…"

"Mmmm I'm positive."

He slides up and kisses my mouth. I can taste myself on him, its sweet. I'm suddenly very nervous. I know it's going to hurt, but how much? A lot? What if it doesn't get better?

"It'll be fine, it will hurt, but it'll go away."

I nod my head, a little scared. He places the tip of himself at my entrance. He moans loudly, and more pre cum drips onto me. He shudders, and I can tell he's trying not to thrust himself all the way in me. He slowly slides himself into me, and it hurts like hell. I hold onto his shoulders, my nails biting into the skin. My legs squeeze his waist as my body tries to push him out.

"Relax Ever. When you relax it'll go away faster."

He's all the way in and he holds himself there while I adjust. Eventually the pain subsides to hunger and need. I feel more of his pre cum drip into me and he starts moving in and out of me slowly. I don't think he could help it.

"God your so _tight_," He says.

I don't say anything, but moan when he suddenly thrusts very hard and deep into me. He repeats himself, and I can't help but moan the entire time.

** Alrighty then there's that ^^ I'm pretty sure i'm going to keep adding on although...if your wondering if it's going to, how you would say, _change subjects, _probably not... ^^**


End file.
